


Melody of a fool

by Rennin_the_alpaca



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Papyrus is a sweet cinnamon bun, Reader Has A Name, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a jokesters, Reader is a mutant, Reader is powerful, Reader likes to tease people, Sans is short, but thats okay because reader is short to, everybody needs a hug, reader has a bad past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennin_the_alpaca/pseuds/Rennin_the_alpaca
Summary: You work for a veterinarian clinic,  your a 5,000 year old mutant.You try to hide your powers and past as best you could, but one day a skeleton monster with a loud voice comes in with His brother to volunteer at the place where you work and somehow wiggles his way into your life.Him and his group of friends change your life forever.For good or worse? Well you’ll have to find out by reading.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this site sooooo.........  
> Go easy on me.......p-please

‘A man stood before you, a smile on his face as he said “what’s wrong ren” I shook as tears leaked out of my eyes like thick wax form a candle, my hands flexed over the knife in my hands, I didn’t want to do it I didn’t want to hurt him but I was ordered to by my superiors 

“I’m sorry brother but it has to be Done” I hiccuped out as I sobbed, he looked confused for a second then smiled agin and said “ do what you must but I have one question” I looked at him and nodded, he continued to speak “why, why must you kill me” I sighed and said solemnly “because dear brother, you have done a crime that even I have not forgiven you for” his face twisted into rage as I said “ you have killed a person,and that person was are mother” my gripe on the knife grew as I asked “so tell me why brother” I spit out the word like it was poison, he smiled as he said “why not” my rage grew to the point of were I transformed into my true form 

My hands turned black as nightfall, they sharpened into knife like blades, my legs started to turn into black smoke, my face was still covered in my mask as I roared 

He smiled and said “you’re just a beast like that bitch of a mother” those were his last words before my claws came in contact with his face ripping skin off and sending blood splattering’

I woke up with a start, I grasped my heart and breathed in shallow gasps of air “shit that was bad” I said in pain as a searing headache hit me at full force, I wobbled a little when I slid out of bed. I got to my bathroom and looked through my medicine cabinet for painkillers. 

I grabbed two out of a bottle then put it up to where it was before, Then walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen where I got a glass of water and drank it slowly as I took the pills. 

As I was taking a sip of water I looked at the time, I choked on my water and screamed “FUCK ME, I’M GOING TO BE LATE” it was 9:12 I was supposed to be at work at 8:30. 

I threw the cup into the sink not caring if I broke it, than ran up the stairs almost tripping on the way up and jumped into my bedroom throwing my wardrobe open and pulling out my light yellow scrubs and threw them on, when that was done I grabbed my silver mask and put it on gently as to cover up my horrid scares. 

I then ran outside getting onto my motorcycle and sped off to the clinic for work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet the lovable skeleton papyrus :)

When I got to the clinic I quickly parked and ran into the tiny building while panicking inside 

I saw one of the lady’s that worked as an intern named Cindy she was a lady in her 50’s with ginger hair and dark honey skin i smiled when she shouted out “ren for the last time what do we tell you about not being late!” I smiled sheepishly and retorted “ can’t help it Cindy, it’s a living” she chuckled loudly and asked me “ did you eat breakfast dearie” I looked away and said “no” she ‘tck’ed and said smugly “I got you some waffles in the back” I smiled and went behind the desk and hugged her while squealing happily “thank you!!” She laughed whole heartedly 

I ran off to the break room and found the waffles in the fridge, I quickly ate them then got to work checking up on all of the animals 

I got to the dogs pins and started to feed them one by one, I walked in front of the pin holding one of the older dogs named butterfly and smiled when she started to wiggle excitedly, I chortled a laugh before opening her pin and setting down her food bowl next to her water bucket and gave her a pat on the rump, I stood back up and moved on to the next dog this continued until I got to the last dog 

This dog was special he was an old fighting dog with scare’s all over him, he was a sight to behold, but he was actually very sweet, his name was Brutus 

I smiled when he got up and wagged his tail “hey Brutus, how yah doing” he just barked as a response and I laughed saying “wow, I’m talking to a dog how lonely have I gotten” I quickly gave Brutus his food than went to storage unit out back to get more dog food, as I had seen that we didn’t have that much left in the clinic, I got a 32 pound bag and threw it over my shoulder and walked back into the little building 

When I stepped back into the clinic I saw two skeleton monsters and Cindy talking one of them was tall and lanky with a loud voice he had on a white and gold body of armor on with what appeared to be Red briefs and a red scarf and gloves 

the second one was much shorter but still was probably taller than me, he had on a blue and gray sweater with black and white basketball shorts on and a giant smile on his skull 

 

When Cindy saw me she waved me over I walked over to them and said to Cindy “yeah what yah need Cindy”she looked happy for some reason and asked me “could you help these two with showing them around” I looked at her and sighed while snickering a little and said “wow you’re sure working me to the ‘bone’” Cindy sucked in a breath while trying not to laugh and started to scold me while I was laughing my ass off “ren hodster!! What have I told you about making puns” she looked at me annoyed, I put my hand on my chin to make it look like I was thinking hard about it and said “‘don’t do it or else I’ll beat your ass raw’ is the last thing I remember you saying to me about making puns” 

Cindy looked embarrassed for a second before she said loudly “oh just go do what I told you to do” I chuckled a little when she hit me with her pen a couple of times to make me move faster “okay!, okay! I’m going old lady” I ran into the room with all of the dogs before Cindy could yell at me more 

I quickly put the dog food up and walked back out to give the two skeletons a tour of the place 

I said hello to the tall skeleton first by holding my hand out for him to shake “hello, my name is ren” he took my hand and gave it a firm shake and with a boisterous voice said “ HELLO HUMAN REN MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THE LAZY PERSON TO MY RIGHT IS MY BROTHER SANS” I turned my head to look at sans and said a gentle “hello” and heard a deep voice draw out of his mouth “sup, nice pun you said back there it really ‘tickled my funny bone’ “ I smiled before laughing hard and started to laugh harder when papyrus yelled in aaggravation “SANSSSSS WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MAKING PUNS AROUND ME” I started to calm down from my laughing fit and wiped a tear out of my eye and said “shall we begin are tour gentlemen” 

After I showed them around papyrus said “WOWIE, I LIKE THIS PLACE DONT YOU AGREE SANS” sans had fallen asleep while standing and opened one eye socket and said “yeah sure bro” I looked up at papyrus and asked “ hey papyrus why are you guys hear anyway, I didn’t see a dog with you” papyrus quickly looked down at you and said “WELL AS YOU CAN TELL MY BROTHER IS QUITE LAZY SO ME BEING THE SMART PERSON I AM, I THOUGHT I’D MAKE HIM VOLUNTEER AT A SHELTER OR AT THE VET” I smiled and said “so are you gonna volunteer because we need an extra pare of hands around hear” sans looked at you for couple seconds before saying “sure kiddo”


	3. Chapter 3

With sans working at the clinic it made everything much more enjoyable, he told many puns throughout the day but there was a drawback with him working with me

The drawback was that sans couldn’t even go a full hour without making a pun, of course I laughed at all of them but it’s got to the point where I don’t enjoy puns anymore, because I hear them everyday

“ hey aren’t I ‘humerus’” he looked at me with a wide smile on his boney face, I sighed loudly “sans, I am only gonna say this once” he leaned in closer “ shut yo boney ass up” he started to snicker until he exploded into laughter, I chuckled before walking into the dogs room to clean out their water bowls.

I went down the line of dogs until I got to a new dog that came in a couple of weeks ago named Walter, he was a chow-chow and golden retriever mix with beautiful chestnut eyes. I unlocked the door and pat Walter on the head “you want to go for a walk?” I smiled when his tail started to wag “I’ll take that as a yes”.

I walked out of his pin and grabbed a leash for him and walked back to him, clicked on the leash to his collar and walked out into the lobby and smiled when Cindy waved at me then went back to what she was doing before seeing me.

After are walk I noticed that it was the end of my shift, I quickly texted one of my friends named Emily, she was one of my best friends, she had accepted my mutant powers and mask.

You: hey we still going out

 Emily: yeah we’re still going homie

You: where are we going anyway You: all I heard form Alora is that we’re going to a new bar in town 

Emily: yeah that’s all I heard too Emily: welp it’s a mystery 

You: yeah see you in a couple hours

Emily:see yah

I went to the brake room where I left my black leather jacket and keys, and threw my jacket on and found my keys in my pocket, i screamed to Cindy before I walked out “by Cindy see you tomorrow” I heard her scream back a replay before I shut the door with a ‘click’ .

 

I sighed standing in front of my closet full of clothes and pulled out some of my black jeans and my light blue tank top and took off my work scrubs to show my scared body that had toned muscles.

I quickly put on the rest of my clothes and headed out the door to the location that Alora sent me.

 

What an amazing adventure that was coming my way. 


	4. Chapter 4

When I got to the building that the address matched, my eyes widened for a second,  
It was a monster restaurant because I saw some monsters getting in and out of the building  
The bar looked normal except for the large neon orange sign that said ‘grillby’. I took off my helmet from my head and hooked it back up against my bike and then walked over to the front.  
I saw my friends Emily and Mallory, mallory had dark hazelnut skin and a toned athletic body with slit like eyes with a warm brown color, Emily was skinny, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes,they were standing with their backs facing, I smiled evilly and sneaked over to Emily, Mallory saw me first and smiled at me before I grabbed onto Emily’s side and started to tickle her 

She screeches loudly before busting out into laughter I chuckled before saying “ so you know were Alora is?” Emily looked at me for a little thinking and then said “ nah but she said she’d be here around 3:00 somethin” she looked at her phone “it’s 2:58 so we’re just early” my eyes widened under my mask “wow for the first time were the early ones it’s usually Alora that is” after I said that I saw a black truck drive by and park close to the restaurant 

The door opened to show Alora hopping out, she spotted use and ran over quickly  
When she got to use she yelled out in excitement “ Guys! I’m going to get so many drinks!!” She turned towards me and shook me while saying “Ren! You’re the Designated driver” I stood there and looked confused for a couple seconds before a look of realization flashed upon my face and I said quickly “why is it always me!?” Alora turns around to face me to say “because you’re the responsible one” I looked at her and started to laugh saying “me responsible!, How” Emily looked at me like It was the most predictable thing ever “you act like an older sibling, always so protective but that’s what I love about you” she flashed me a smile before turning around to catch up to Alora and Mallory 

I sighed before catching up, we walked into the restaurant and I was immediately hit with heat, it enveloped me in warmth and calmed me to the core, the first thing I saw was some dog monsters playing a card game and a few other monsters and humans scattered around in Booths 

I thought that we were gonna sit at a booth but before I could ask I saw Alora sit on a bar stool I sighed, not wanting to be an extroverted person today, I slid into a stool and looked at my Surroundings and noticed that there was a fire elemental standing behind the bar cleaning a shot glass, he wore a black and white suit and an apron with a little bow, he also had glasses on 

I started to wonder how in the fuck he kept those on his head until Alora snapped me out of thought by turning to me and saying loudly “ren I know the bartender is hot but chill out” I noticed that the bartender turned his head to listen in “ Alora, honey no, the only person that thinks that guy is hot is you and that’s a fact” she started to turn red, I smiled under my mask feeling smug and leaned in close “i mean Alora your burning up is it getting to hot for you to handle” I heard a wispy laugh in front of me, I snapped my head up to meat the eyes of the bartender, he had a jagged line across his face as he laughed, I glanced over at Alora to see her covering her face with her hands, her face beat red 

I suddenly heard a loud voice from the door of the restaurant and turned around to see papyrus and a little kid with a giant fish monster, she had bright red hair and blue scales as skin, papyrus kept on to what he was talking about not even seeing me “-OW COULD YOU EVEN EAT FROM THIS PLACE FRISK, IT’S TO GREASY!” you watched as papyrus put down the kid, they just shrugged their shoulders and started to sign ‘I hang out with sans to much but maybe you’re greatnesses will shake the grease out of me’ I laughed softly and caught the attention of papyrus “HUMAN REN! WHY ARE YOU HERE?” I looked up at him “I’m out with my friends Alora, Emily, and Mallory” i said as I pointed to my friends, papyrus quickly waved at them then put his attention back onto me “WELL I'M HAPPY THAT YOUR HERE BECAUSE I CAN INTRODUCE YOU TO UNDYNE” I saw papyrus pullover the giant fish lady, she held her hand out “so you’re the person sans and papyrus have been talking about” she looked me up and down and Scowled  
“ so what’s so important about you anyway” I smiled up at her “ nothin much, I’m just a person who wears a mask and likes to draw” her scowl turned into a crooked smile as she said “ you like anime!” My smile stretched upwards as I said “ hell yeah, one punch man for life” her eyes ignited with passion “oh hell yeah!!” She pumped her fist into the air while screaming “WERE GONNA BE BESTIES!!” 

That started a new found friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day went smoothly. Me and undyne got to know each other better and i got both undyne's and papyrus's number. Alora, Emily and Mallory all weren’t that drunk so I could drive them home safely. 

They all crashed at my place, one by one they fell asleep, Emily and Mallory on the couch, alora on the love seat, I sighed but smiled remembering what happened earlier today, I turned around and dragged myself up the stairs to my bedroom were I changed into sleep wear and flung myself into my bed, i curled up and got on my phone, i looked through my contacts and came Across the name ‘fish bish’ I started to Giggle when I remembered who it was, it was undyne, papyrus’s friend. We got along pretty well so i texted her 

You: hello fish bish 

Fish bish: omg dont call me that or i'll start calling you tiny human like papyrus does 

You: why does he call me that? 

Fish bish: because your short as fuck 

You: what!   
You: i am not! 

Fish bish: HA!   
Fish bish: you can't except it 

You: i am an average height   
You: so suck it tall person 

Fish bish: your in denial man   
Fish bish: you are clearly 5’1   
Fish bish: so suck it bitch 

You: you hurt me so much   
You: oh and i'm not 5’1   
You: i'm 5’1 and a half 

You threw your phone in annoyance and curled up into a ball with all your blankets and sighed as You closed your eyes. 

You were out like a light.

 

________________________________  
I woke up with a start, my eyes blurry with sleep, i got up and stumbled, i walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen, where i saw a note on the counter, 

‘Hi this is emily,mallory, and alora, we just wanted to say thanks for keeping us at your place and making sure we didn't do anything stupid, all of us are gone by the time you read this but we'll hang out angin when we all have time 

Bye~’ 

I smiled remembering that it was sunday, my day off, i held my head when it started to pound, I realized why it hurt so much, I haven’t shifted in a couple of weeks and my nerves were getting too me so i turned to the back doorway and ran into the backyard, I decided to change into an orange Manx cat, i heard and felt my bones shift and compact to make myself smaller, when i was done,I stretched and flicked my ears, I showed my sharp teeth off while I yawned. 

I walked over to my fence and squeezed my self underneath it and popped out onto the other side of my fence witch was just bushes that led to another neighborhood where I liked to visit when I shifted, sometimes I was a dog or a bird or even a lizard. When I came in the form of a cat many of the people that recognized me called me spots because of the black and orange spots that cover the fur on my back. 

I walked into the bushes and out the other side, i shook off my pelt, and walked onto the sidewalk, i walked past mrs.miller's house and heard her yell out to me with a high pitched voice “oh well would you look at that it’s spots” I looked over to her lawn to see her sitting on a rocking chair on her porch, she was a lady of 60 years with grayish blond hair, she had a red night gown on with a white knitted Shawl on her shoulders.   
I walked over to her porch and climbed up the steps. She held her hand out and pat me on the head with her wrinkled hand, i meowed at her and climbed into her lap while purring she smiled peacefully and continued to pet me, after a couple minutes I decided to leave, i got up and hopped off her lap, i walked to the end of her porch. I turned around, and meowed at her, she smiled sadly and said “ you gotta go now kitty, well go on then” she waved to me as I walked away down the sidewalk. 

I ran until I came across the kids that hung around the area. There were five kids in total most of them ignored me but one of them walked up to me, he was probably a teenager, he had on a black jacket with some jeans and red converses he also was holding a skateboard with a skull on it, his hair was long and black like night, I recognized him as khan,he bent down and stroked my back while saying “hey spots, how are you girl” i purred as a response and rubbed myself onto his leg, he laughed “i guess that means your good” he pet me on the head one more time before he dropped his skateboard and put his foot on it then pushed himself froward and yelled out to me “bye spots, see you around” i huffed before i turned around, i kept walking until i started to run, i looked around and saw that it was starting to turn dark and nobody was out, i smiled and quickly shifted mid-run into a barn owl. 

I glided in the air effortlessly, i was silent like the night as i started to lift higher into the sky, i shifted into multiple birds before I chose a cardinal, I dived down and reached my two story house, right when I was 6 feet from the ground did I shift back into my human self and landed easily on both feet, I stretched my joints and heard a satisfying ‘pop’ from my back, I yawned and rubbed my eyes, I felt like a zombie as i slowly walking to my house and opening my door, I went through the kitchen and up the stairs to my bedroom where I changed into black shorts and a black tank top. I laid in bed, my muscles sore from shifting so much. As I closed my eyes I thought about the new people I met and smiled, thinking to myself ‘I can trust them’ 

 

_________________________________

 

It was 8:32pm when i got home from work, earlier today i had talked to undyne about meeting the rest of her and papyrus’s friend group, she said something about a sleepover, i decided to call her again. I got my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number……………..”hello?” i heard undyne answer in an confused voice “sup undyne, i was calling about that sleep over you were talking about. Are we doing it today” i waited a couple seconds before undyne answerd “HECK YEAH KID, GET YOUR BAG PACKED AND SEND ME YOUR LOCATION!!!” i pulled the phone away from my ear quickly and held my head in pain, i heard undyne scream “YOU THERE KID?” i said a shaky “y-eah” we talked for a little bit more than we said are byes, i hung up the phone and ran up my stairs to my room and started to change into my black skinny jeans and light orange shirt with a picture of a peach on the front that said ‘I’m peachy’. 

I grabbed a black mini bag and put two outfits into it. I zipped it closed and texted my address to undyne as i walked out of my house and locked it. I sat down on the steps and realized something, that undyne only got out of the underground 3 years ago and she's very extreme with everything she does, so how does she drive. I started to sweat but didn't have time to think because undyne had already pulled up into the driveway and was shouting for me to ‘get in’, I slowly walked over to her and saw that her car was a blue Ford Shelby, i slowly slid into the passenger side and clipped my seat belt on, I turned and looked at undyne and smiled “ hey undyne, so what are we going to do first” she started to pull out of my driveway looked at me and flashed a toothy smile “first thing we’re gonna do is let you meet everybody, then we're going to start movie night, you get to pick the first one we watch” 

 

When we got to the house undyne told me about, i smiled at how cozy it looked, we climbed up the porch and to the door, undyne knocked loundy with three hard taps to the door, a minute later a goat woman opened the and smiled at both of us and said with a gentle mother-like voice   
“ hello undyne I see that you have brought your friend you were talking about” undyne smiled at her and turned to me “ren, this is the former queen, toriel” I gazed up at her in shock as she held her hand out, I quickly took her hand and shook it while saying “ um..hi my n-name is ren hodster it’s nice to meet you” she gently pat my head and said with a laugh in her voice “papyrus was right you are tiny” I looked shocked for a couple seconds before huffed and said “I have a perfect height, thank you very much” she started to chuckle, I even heard her snort “ well come in now you’ll get a cold if you stay out there any longer” as we walked in the first thing I noticed was the aroma wafting in to the living room from the kitchen. Toriel looked at me “you can sit on the couch if you want, while you wait for dinner to be done” I walked over to the giant couch and sat down while thanking toriel for everything, she just smiled and turned around to walk back into the kitchen. 

I sighed and relaxed into the couch, watching the news on the t.v , the woman on screen was droning on about a robot monster celebrity named mettaton, i felt a bony hand touch my shoulder, i flinched strongly, my head whipped around. I saw sans sitting beside me “geez kid did i scare you ‘out of your skin’” he winked at me, i huffed and pushed his hand off my shoulder “what ya need sans” he put his hands up “no need to give me a cold shoulder” i snickered a little at the pun, he continued to talk “just wanted you to know, if you decide to hurt any of my friends and definitely my brother…... you’ll be having a bad time”the lights in his sockets disappeared, I started to laugh and said “now why would you think that I would hurt your family” he glared at me and said with anger in his voice “I can’t see your soul so I don’t know if I can trust you” I went stiff and ridged, my voice came out quiet “why were you trying to see my soul?” my hands curled up into fist, they started to shake, he looked nervous when I said that “i need to check your stats” i looked at him in confusion and asked “what do you mean ‘stats’?” He sighed heavily and said “I’ll explain later” I cocked my head to the side and asked “why later” his face started to glow a light cyan, i gasped and said “oh my gosh, you look like a blueberry! wait how do you do that? Is it your magic.” I poked his cheek that was Surprisingly flexible, he swatted my hand away and started to glow more as he said “yes it’s my magic and don’t call me a blueberry, kid” I started to laugh as I imagined him as a berry, but before i could say anything else to him i heard toriel say that dinner was ready. 

I pushed myself off the couch and walked into the dining room were I saw toriel Preparing the table, there was a pot full of soup in the middle of the table and beard rolls off to the side. I said hi to toriel “hey toriel where do you want me to sit” she turned and pointed to a chair on the far right on the left side of the table “right there is fine” she gave me a smile and went back to what she was doing before. I sat down and watched as everybody else filtered in, I saw undyne first then papyrus and sans, and then finally the kid I saw last time with papyrus I found out from undyne that there name was frisk, when papyrus saw me, his eye lit up, and he said “HELLO TINY HUMAN REN, I DID NOT KNOW THAT YOU WERE HERE! ARE YOU STAYING THE NIGHT TO HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY?” i looked at him while trying not to hold my ringing ears and answered him “ yeah i’m staying for a slumber party” his smile grew wider somehow “GREAT! WE GET TO WATCH METTATON!” I looked up at him confused and said “who’s mettaton?” He gasped and put his hands against his cheek bones, he looked shocked at what he just heard me say, “HUMAN YOU DON’T KNOW WHO METTATON IS, WHY HE IS THE MOST FAMOUS MONSTER EVER” undyne quickly but in and said “we’re not watching that glittery peice of shi-” toriel gave undyne a look “-crap papyrus, we’re going to watch movies that aren't made by mettaton” papyrus looked disappoint but quickly turned happy again and said “THIS JUST GIVES ME AN OPPORTUNITY TO FIND MORE CELEBRITIES I WOULD LIKE”. 

Papyrus sat down in the chair to my right and undyne sat down next to my left, sans sat in front of me, frisk sat to the left of sans and toriel sat at the end of the table on the left, we all got ourselves a bowl of soup, I noticed that it was a roast of some sort with potatoes and carrots, i got some on my spoon and took a bite, my eyes widened behind my mask, i looked over at toriel quickly and said “wow! This is really good toriel” toriel blushed and said “thank you ren, it's my own recipe” i felt my mouth tingle “did you use magic in this?” she looked away from me sheepishly “i'm sorry, i should of told you that it was in the soup” i held up my hands in front of me and waved them around while saying “ no no no, its alright i don't mind magic in my food i actually like it” she immediately perked up and said “ ah, what a relief, that's very good to hear because i make all my food with magic” I smiled at her and gave a thumbs up and said “cool” 

After dinner we all cleaned up and headed to the living room, sans, papyrus, and undyne took the couch I sat on the floor in front of sans in the middle and toriel and frisk decided to go to bed, they both said bye to us and walked upstairs, undyne tapped my shoulder and leaned down “hey ren, my girlfriend alphys is coming over in a little bit” I looked up at her “you’re a lesbian?” She smiled at me while saying “you got a problem with that squirt” I shook my head and said “nah man I don’t have a problem, I actually think it suits you” her smile grew as she said “good because if you did have a problem I would of had to beat you into a bloody mess” I cocked my head to the side and said “I’m not like that, I don’t judge people, I except what people believe in, if it isn’t just plane bullshit” she chuckled and said “I appreciate that ren” she put one of her webbed hands on my shoulder with a firm grip and said “not a lot of people think that way, so thanks” i shimmed away from her hand and said “no problem dude” she leaned up and got off the couch and grabbed a box and dropped it in front of me with a loud ‘plop’ and said “here’s all the movies we own look through and see which one yah like” i sifted through all the movies and came across the movie ‘white chicks’ I smiled and picked it up handing over to undyne, she snorted and said “really ren out of everything that was hear you chose this one” I feigned offense and held my hand over my chest saying “excuse me that is a great movie!” A couple of seconds after I said that, we heard a knock ‘tap’ tap’ undyne jumped up and ran to the door and flung it opened I saw a flash of yellow before undyne plucked the person up and swung them around in an embrace while yelling “alphys!! I missed you babe!” She put the person down and I was able to finally get a look at the person 

It was a yellow monster that looked like a dinosaur, she started to sweat heavily when she saw me, I waved and said in a calm gentle voice “hi, my names ren, you must be alphys” she smiled awkwardly and said quietly “u-um yeah I-I’m alphys” She stuttered out, I smile and said “well we’re watching white chicks the movie” she looked at me and said “undyne s-said that y-you l-like anime” I perked up and said “ hell yeah I do!” Her whole demeanor changed in an instance and she started to ramble on about an anime called mew mew kissy Cutie and how the first one was better than the second you couldn’t hear anything else because she was talking to fast for you to Comprehend a word she was saying, you laughed and said quickly “woah! Slow down” she started to blush madly as she stuttered out “l-let's just s-start t-the movie-e…..a-ha..” I chuckled and said “sure, let’s begin”.


	6. Chapter 6

After the movie papyrus finally went to sleep. Running up the stairs while saying something about ‘oh no it’s past my bedtime’. I stretched and got off the couch while saying to undyne “thanks for bringing me here undye i enj-“ before I could finish my sentence undyne stepped in front of the door and gave me a toothy smile “who said you’re visit is over, we still haven’t played truth or dare so sit your ass down because we’re gonna do extREME TRUTH OR DARE” she quickly picked me up and threw me back onto the couch. I tensed when I felt something hard against my back. I turned my head and saw sans sweating nervously while looking down at me. I threw myself off of him and onto the other side of the couch , all while glaring at undyne who was cackling. 

“ well let’s start, ok we have to get into a circle of course” i scurried off the couch and sat next to Alphys’s, sans was the last one to sit. Undyne started the game off asking sans to drink mustard, his face twisted into disgust as he said “awww come on undyne, throw me a bone I don’t wanna do that” I started to laugh at his defeated face as undyne shook her head while pointing to the kitchen. A couple minutes later he walked back into the room mustard bottle in hand. Undyne told him “hey you at least got to take two whole swigs, or else I’m putting ya into my school girl outfit” after she said that his bones somehow turned even whiter, he flicked the cap open with one of his phalanges, threw his head back and took two gulps and started to gag. He started to cough while saying “aww shit this taste bad” he walked out and into the bathroom were he started to wash his mouth. He came back and sat down while smiling at undyne and said “truth or dare undyne” she looked at him with a smug smile and said “dare, I ain’t no pussy” he smiled at her “lick the toilet seat” she looked mortified when he said that. I started to laugh as she stood up stiffly and marched her way into the bathroom, we all got up and ran over, I saw her lean over the toilet and lick the rim all while gagging, she ran to the sink and started to splash water into her face and mouth, after she was done we all walked back into the living room and sat down. Undyne looked at all of us with a squinted eye and pointed at me while saying “truth or dare ren” I puffed my chest out and said “dare!” the smile on her face turned devilish as she said “I dare you to let me dress you in anything” I started to sweat and sighed saying “let’s get this over with” She fist pumps the air, picked me up by the armpits and therw me over her shoulder. I grabbed onto her side and held on for dear life. 

We got to a bedroom with one queen sized bed and a slide in closet. She dropped me off her shoulder and onto the ground, I let out a quiet grunt when i landed on my feet, undyne had already started to look through the closet when I asked her “what you making me wear?” she looked at me with a smirk and said “give me a second im trying to find it, i wore it to halloween one time” she started to laugh while saying “your gonna love it” she pulled something out of the closet while saying “take your clothes off ren” i started to blush under my mask, and strutted out “wait!what!” she scoffed and said “i said take off your clothes twerp” i turned my head away and said “n-not in front of you, at least let me change in the bathroom” she sighed and shut her eyes,”do you not trust me? Because squirt i wont judge, i'm not that type of person” her eyes opened quickly as she said “now take off your clothes because your gonna be a spooky skeleton!! Nyaaaaaaaaa!”. Bye the time i had taken off my jeans and shirt she had pulled out a full body skeleton costume, i screamed out “wait i think i'm good, i say truth” i bolted out of her reach, into the living room where she followed after me while yelling out “haha YOU CAN'T TAKE A DARE BACK SQUIRT” she cackled the whole time she was chasing me, i rounded the corner to get into the back yard, but before i could even take a step towards the door i was yanked back by my elbow, my mind went blank I could feel my head and eyes start to ache,I twisted around and growled. I could only see a blob of who was there my vision obscured by a cloud of smoke that had formed in my eyes, but that didn’t matter because I was going to rip their fucking head off. I ripped my arm from the person’s grip and felt my body compact and shift, bye the time i was done i could see clearly, what i saw in front of me was a shocked undyne with both alphys and sans behind her. I looked down at my feet to only see claws.

I went stock still in terror, hundreds of thoughts flashed into my mind. They know, THEY KNOW. what will they do , will they not except me , will they call the cops, oh god WHAT DO I DO. i quickly realized what i had shifted into, a small dragon that i used to shift into when the humans were in there castles and created stories about dragons. I shook my body, my fearthes flew around me beautifly. My wings were laid neatly on my back, i turned my head back to look at undyne, alphys and sans, undyne’s shocked look had faded away into an unreadable expression until she started to smile as she let out a scream “holy shit this is so cool! why didn't you tell us that you could do this squirt?!?” i cocked my head to the side and let out a yip, my tail started to wag and thump against the ground, by the time i had walked closer to them alphys was all over me, lifting my wings to get a better look and looking at my tail and teeth. She looked at me in wonder and said in a low, quiet voice “how long have you been able to do this?” i looked at her for a couple seconds in silence, i then shifted back into my human self and stretched while saying “ever since i was 6, my mother taught me” she had a thoughtful expression with her clawed hand on her chin, she looked up at me and said “l-lets go i-into the house t-to t-talk because i-i have m-many questions and i-i'm sure e-everybody e-else does t-to” i let out a huff and nodded. 

We were all in the living room i was sitting on the love chair while everybody else was on the couch. I had my hands clasped tightly in my lap, my eyes focused on alphys, she asked me nervously “h-how old a-are y-you and a-are there m-more of you?” i let out a sigh and started to explain in a shaky voice “ well um, I’m 5,025 years old, that’s why I say that I’m 25 because it’s only been 25 years since I’ve been here in this country. my name is actually ren hodster so at least that’s the truth anyway back on topic. There where more of my kind” I had started to fidget under undyne squinted gaze, she asked me in a slow voice “what do ya mean ‘where’, where'd they go, what happened to them?” i looked at her with sorrow on my face as i said with anger in my voice “many were killed off by humans, i escaped with the help of my mother but she was killed as well. Right in front of me i saw her perish with the rest of my family, my home put up in flames” 

 

\--------------------------------------------story time----------------

 

I was running in the fields again with my friend atreus. We liked to play predator and prey, i was usually the one that played as prey but today i was the predator this time. We had chosen the animals wolf and sheep but because of are ages we were only lamb and cub. We continued to play, I let out a yip when I found Atreus laying still on the ground in the body of a lamb. He whipped his head around and stared for only a second before bolting away while bleating loudly. I ran off after him and tackled him, we both shifted back into humans as we rolled on the ground. I landed on top of him and yelled out in victory while punching the air. 

I got off of him and held my hand out, he grabbed my outstretched hand, i helped him up easley pulling him off the ground. He looked at me and said “we should get home my dad doesn't like me staying out long” i huffed and looked at the sky to see the sun starting to go down and replied slowly to him “ok, but maybe you could watch the sunset with me?” he looked hesitant but sighed and smiled while saying “ok, sure” he pointed a finger at me and said quickly “but this is the last time ren!” i cheered as we both sat down on the hard ground and watched as the sun slowly went down, colors mixing into a beautiful orange and pink ocean in the sky. 

We stood up and started to walk home. As we were walking on the trail we both heard a scream that had us running, the sound had came from the direction of our village. When we got to are village, all we could see was black smoke wafting from houses covering the sky with the Black Death, I started to cry as I ran to my little shack that housed me and my mother and farther. 

When I got to the house there were six men all with bows aimed at my mother, my father was on the ground an arrow through his head when I looked closer I noticed something wrong about the arrow, it was glowing with magic, dark magic from the mages that lived close, you had seen thin use it before because you had sneaked out once or twice. 

One of the men finally noticed you and smiled sadistically, he walked closer while giving the other men an order “keep the mother down, I’ll deal with this one”. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled out a knife from a pocket in his side, he dragged my head to the point I was almost dangling in the air. I cried and thrashed around but there was no point I could not escape his hold. 

He put the tip of the knife up to my right temple and started to go down slowly, he put more pressure in till it started to cut into my skin, he continued to cut my face three times in a row all while I kicked and screamed. My mother watched on horrified as I was cut up she started to scream out to me“run child! run!”, the man holding me threw me to the ground and yelled out “kill the mom in front of her child!, the freaks should be taught a lesson!” I pushed myself up and saw one of the men that were holding her down grab her head, blood obscured my vision but I saw clear as day the man holding her quickly turn her head in till there was a ‘snap’ that rung through the air. Her eyes lost there life, i stilled and started to breathe heavier my fists started to ball up, rocks and ground started to float in the air the ground rumbled as it shook. 

The man that was holding me before looked down at me in shock and screamed out to his men “shoot the little bastard” all men aimed there bows at me, I started to shift and change. I had changed into a griffin. One of my paws was bigger than one mans head, I stretched out my wings and let out a screech. The men started to scramble away while trying to shoot at me. I was about to charge but thought back to what my mom said and what she would want me to do this very moment. I turned around and fled. 

——————— 

“Later I came back to see if anyone survived, but I only found the corpse of many including my mother that were burning in the flames the humans had set” I breathed out and let out a heavy sigh, I looked up to see that undyne had gone quiet, Alphys’s was shaking, sans eyes were just pits of black. Undyne was the first to talk “what did you do after that, after all of it?”I looked down to my hands and said “I moved around, lived off some people when I was younger. That’s how it’s been for awhile” Alphys’s had calmed down a little and finally looked up at me and said with a shaky breath “i-I’m so s-sorry ren, can y-you still s-see out o-of your eye?” I looked at her shocked and said “out of everything you could have asked me, you asked me if my eye was okay? Yes, yes it’s okay just have some scars to prove” sans looked at me with a somber face and rage in his eyes, he sucked in a breath through his teeth and asked “could we see your face?” I stopped moving for second and sat in thought. should I? They haven’t done anything wrong so I suppose I could but then they would know who I am and what I look like if they try to find me! But they haven’t done anything to me but be nice. I made up my mind and brought my hand up to my face and slowly slid my mask up to the tip of my nose and stopped before saying “I just want you guys to know that it’s going to look gruesome, sorry”. I continued until my whole face was on full display, I heard a gasp and quickly grabbed my mask to cover my face up but a bony hand grabbed my smaller ones and pulled them away. 

I was pulled into an Embrace quickly and saw a flash of blue to signify that it was sans, sans was hugging me? I hugged him tighter and took off my mask letting my tears flow freely down my face and onto sans’s shoulder. I felt him lift me up and set me down on his lap I cuddled up more into him and started to sob, I heard sans say “let it all out ren, I’m here” as I continued to sob I heard a voice whisper out “we’ll leave you to love birds alone” i was to tired too care to listen I felt my eyes about to close but before I fell asleep I felt something hit my forehead and sans whisper out softly 

“You’re scars are just what make you beautiful ren”

 

 

 

 

Kisspng-legendary-creature-dragon-drawing-mythology-sketch-dragon-sculpture-5b06c6a0b75508.5139626415271707207509,   
This is what creature you were, its so freaking cool and cute ^ w ^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed sorry I haven’t posted but life is a bitch! :)   
> I’m going to try and post more but it probably won’t be until awhile but whatever I’ll get it done   
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter bye bye ~rennin~


	7. Chapter 7

okay the new chapter will be up on Monday or Tuesday, I’m sorry I haven’t updated in awhile I just have had a difficult couple of months  
But! I’m coming back new and improved so hopefully I’m gonna do this.  
I hope you have a good day to whoever is reading this in this moment. Bye Bye~ :)


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to find myself lying on the couch with a blanket half hazardously tossed onto my lying from. I got up slowly and stretched out my back hearing a satisfying ‘pop’, humming in content. You looked around the room noticing that all the trash and stuff from last night was picked up and cleaned, you felt something breeze against your head before snatching it off and seeing that it was a sticky note with big bold words written on in a quick scrawl. “DEAR REN I HAVE LEFT TO WORK, UNDYNE AND ALPHYS HAVE LEFT AS WELL SANS IS OFF TODAY PLEASE MAKE SURE HE IS UP AND MOVING IF YOU WANT TO GO HOME ASK THE LAZY BONES TO TAKE YOU 

FROM YOUR DEAR FRIEND PAPYRUS~” 

You snorted a smile creeping up onto your face before crumpling up the paper in a ball and throwing into the trash nearby, you walked into the bathroom and noticed your mask laying on the counter you went to pick it up before hesitating and brushing the thought away and continued on with your routine of freshening up. You made you your way back to your bag that was leaning against the couch you picked it up and rummaged through it to find your toothbrush.   
You heard a shuffle behind you, your head whipped around to see a nervous sans standing before you looking down sweating? Blue little drops seemed to roll down his stark white skull before dissipating before they could even begin hitting the blue of his worn light blue jacket, he opened his mouth before hesitation hit him as he stood there mouth open. I smiled and chuckled before shooting him a look of confusion and turning around to squat in front of my bag again and saying “cat got your tongue bone boy?” My black athletic shorts started to ride up as I started to look for my toothbrush again i pulled down my black tank top and snatched my toothbrush that was in a little baggy in the side pockets “ah ha!~” you held up the baggy and said “finally!” You stood to your full height, which wasn’t much, and grabbed an outfit that you had laid out the night before and walked to the bathroom your hand flicked on the light and reached for the door handle, just as you were closing the door you heard sans say “hey, wait, I g-gotta ask you something d-doll” you stopped moving completely when you heard the pet name come jumbling out of his mouth. “Sans you good there?” He tensed up and nods and says “um papyrus told me that you may want to go home but I was just gonna ask if you’d be cool if we could maybe…….hang out today?” I looked at him for a second, my sides started to shake with laughter as I weazed out “oh my god..pfft you goober! You got me nervous with that look on your face!” His face turned a light blue, he flipped his hood over his head and leaned down a little bit as to hide himself more. I chuckled to myself lightly and asked “why don’t we go to a monster cafe I go to” he looked up and nodded with a look of relief on his face and said “yeah ‘tibia’ Honest I didn’t really have a place in ‘mind’ doll, you really saved my ‘skin’” you stood there for a little bit with sans looking at you with a widening smile “phffff I think I’m gonna get ready and away from your horrible puns” he cocked his head to the side and sniggers “really there horrible? Your smiling though” You snorted and slammed the door while saying “doesn’t mean I think your funny just means you sound dumb” you heard a bellowing laugh come out of sans. 

You chucked off your clothes and changed into a black tank top with your favorite band on it and some ripped black shorts. You walked out to the living room and squatted down again in front of your bag and shoved your dirty clothes in for later. You got up into a standing position wincing when you hear your bones give out a noise of protest but continued on until you were going to the front door. You saw sans standing there looking off to the side at nothing. You smiled brightly and said “so bone boy you still want to go?” He looked at you dazzled for a second before his expression shifted into a nervous smile and said quickly “yeah let’s go” you guys walked out of the house, you’re mask forgotten.

—————————— 

You sat at Muffets while munching on your spider donuts you and sans had ordered , you moaned as you took another ravished bite of the sugary sweet before looking up at sans who had a blush forming on his face. You smirked and swallowed your tongue as to not embarrass the poor skeleton anymore “so I told quite a lot about me why don’t you tell me more about you” his face quickly went back to normal when you suggested that of him, he sat there for a moment with his mouth open thinking and hesitating before answering “um what do you need to know, I’m just a boring skeleton” you cocked your head to the side and snorted while your eyebrows went down wards with confusion “I’m pretty sure you’re not boring, c’mon tell me something about you!” He looked at you with a raised brow bone and tipped his head to the side “well if you’re so interested why don’t you throw me a ‘bone’ and ask some questions” you snorted, his smile grew wider somehow showing off the tiny little side of canines peeking out threw his lips? bone lips? It didn’t matter because all you know was he looked HOT some way even though he was a skeleton he was still attractive in his own funny way. You blushed a small red before coughing and taking a bite out of a cherry filled little pastry that was shaped like tiny little spiders. 

“So where did you and papyrus live in the underground?” He sat for a moment thinking up an answer before saying “Snowdin, it was the cold part of the underground life there was homing but quite boring in its own” he settled his skull into his hands and looked at you patiently. You two continued to ask questions about each other, “so did you guys have any parents?” Sans stiffens and looks at you with a look of sadness etched into his features “we were orphans, lived up near the capital of the kingdom in an orphanage, we moved out when I was 16 and I had saved up the money from doing side gigs” I didn’t even need to hear him to know that this was a touchy subject and quickly skirted around it and changed the subject to the food “so...um how’s monster food made?” His mood changed into one of relief and sighed before answering “you infuse your magic into it some monsters are better than others though”you sat there picking at the food in front of you and perked up quickly with a smile on your face “so you guys put like a secret ingredient in!” He snorted and rubbed his hand on his skull saying “for someone who says they look scary with all them scars you sure are cute” you smiled broadly and said “you too bone boy”.


End file.
